This invention relates in general to the processing of animal waste, bedding or manure and recycling it into a reusable byproduct for reuse as animal bedding and/or fuel for bio-mass burners. More specifically, this invention relates to the processing of equine (horse) waste bedding or manure composed mostly of wood products such as shavings and sawdust and reclaiming the wood products, transforming this into a clean, safe, reusable byproduct to be reused as horse bedding and/or bio-mass burner fuel.
Current practices for equestrian facilities and farms is to daily remove the areas of soiled bedding in the horse's stalls and transport it by wheelbarrow or other means to a storage pile. Replacement bedding is then added to the stall and raked to provide an even sleeping/resident bedding for the animal. The soiled bedding (manure) is allowed to stockpile over a period of time, dependent on the number of horses at the facility until the volume reaches such levels that it requires removing from the farm. Bins or other devices are then utilized to hold the manure, and then it is trucked away to a landfill site or other collection area, where it is dumped. There are very limited uses for this waste product at this stage, and it often becomes a nuisance material, accumulating and causing foul odors, greenhouse gas release and other environmental concerns.
Carbon monoxide and tailpipe emissions from the transporting vehicles are also becoming of more concern with the influx of residential areas now encroaching on what used to be historic farmland. This invention will have the capacity to process much of the manure on the host farm and surrounding farms without the need to truck it, often passing through residential and commercial areas and taking it at often great distances to be stockpiled with little or no residual value.
Description of the Current Equine Manure Disposal Methods
Composting: This is a method of disposal that has some merit, as it reuses the waste for potting soil. With the high cost of land, available sites to perform composting without adversely impacting neighbors is limited. It should always remain an acceptable, however limited, disposal method.
Spreading on Land Option: This practice seems acceptable for blueberry fields and some other crops, but has not yet achieved widespread acceptance and use. Studies of the long-term ramifications of this practice indicate possible dilution of soils by the addition of wood products to the soil.
Landfill Dumping: This method is used only when no other option is available. Transportation and landfill tipping costs are increasing significantly. Many landfills are not accepting manure, as this interferes with the anaerobic decomposition if not applied properly.
Stockpiling: This is the basic practice of many smaller farms because they can't afford storage bins for pickup and don't generate enough manure to make pickup attractive to the haulers. This method is causing the most concern in the agriculture industry because of its adverse effect on aquifers and properties and because it generates odor concerns.
Prior art known to the inventor includes: U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,473 granted to Pollock on Apr. 13, 1993, which discloses a feeder and measuring device in which bulk material is heated and agitated by a plurality of tines mounted upon rods to control material which is loosened and dispensed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,347,729 granted to Meyer on Sep. 20, 1994 discloses a plurality of auger-like devices mounted within cylindrical shells for drying food and materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,361,708 granted to Barnes on Nov. 8, 1994 discloses an apparatus and method for pasteurizing and drying sludge wherein the material to be dried passes through three separate cylinders while being in contact with hot gasses.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,689,941 granted to Gombos et al on Nov. 25, 1997 discloses a high-density combination dry hay and hay silage livestock feed-making apparatus processing crude silage and dried powder into a consumable product which is then packaged.
None of the prior art known to the inventor includes the process of cutting or declodding the input to prevent jams while providing agitation and heat to result in dried, shredded and pathogen-free material.